1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a multi-input and multi-output touch panel and a multi-input and multi-output smart sound potential server.
2. Related Art
With the development of science and technology, the functionalities of the electrical products are keep rising and pursuing the convenience. As a consequence, the electrical peripheral technology also pursues to improve the efficiency of the user-computer. Among these technologies, touch technology is one of the well-developed and user-friendly user-computer technologies. Nowadays, the touch technology has been widely used in the many electronic products, such as global positioning system, personal digital assistant, cellular phone, palm-size PC and information appliance. With a touch panel planted in these electrical products, the user could operate or gives sound potentials via touching.
The present main stream of the touch panel is the capacitive-type touch panel. U.S. Pat. No. 7,918,019, B2 shows a way to manufacture a thin membrane touch panel. The capacitive-type touch panel not only acts as a display panel, but also includes a multi-touch function. Nevertheless, the touch sensing panel can only sense the touching or gesture of the user and react correspondingly. In other way of speaking, it is designed only for mono-function. Other functions such as the sonic output and control, sonic input sensing and identifying (i.e., multiple-input and multi-output, or in other words multi-tasking functionality) could not be realized and satisfied by the conventional touch panel. Therefore, the intelligent devices nowadays can only passively provide the services which are according to the user's setting. These intelligent devices can't concern or understand the intention and behavior trends of the user, in order to actively understand the need of the user. Accordingly, providing a better and flexible service for the user, and provide an active and effective aid during major accidents would be the objections of the present invention.